


Schmiedefeuer

by Nhaundar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Protagonist, Male Slash, Medieval, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhaundar/pseuds/Nhaundar
Summary: Severin, ein junger Mann, aus einfachen Verhältnissen zieht in die menschliche Metropole Bervénas um dort einen „Neustart“ zu wagen. Reykdal ein Schmied, der schon seit einigen Jahren das Geschäft seines verstorbenen Vaters übernommen hat sucht sich Ablenkung vom tristen Alltag.





	1. Erster Hammerschlag

**Author's Note:**

> Die Geschichte spielt in einer mittelalterlichen Fantasywelt und beinhaltet Liebe zwischen Männern, derbere Ausdrücke, Sex und mehr~

Ich war neu in der Stadt angekommen. Sie war belebt, die Straßen voller Menschen und auch deren Unrat. Sie stank, wie jede andere große Metropole auch. Aber nichts desto trotz hatte sie auch ihren Charme. Die Marktschreier die ihre Ware feil boten, die schnatternden Weiber am Waschbrunnen, das Hämmern auf Metall, dass aus weiterer Ferne an mein Ohr drang.  
Es war voll, interessant und bunt. Etwas dass ich mir seit Jahren so vorgestellt hatte....und je weiter man vordrang und die ärmeren Viertel hinter sich ließ, desto besser wurde auch die Luft. Zumindest redete ich mir ein, dass ich den Odem der menschlichen Abfälle weniger wahr nahm, je weiter ich mich meinem Ziel näherte. Aber das war eben der Preis, wenn man in die Stadt ziehen wollte. Man musste Kompromisse eingehen und da war der Gestank noch der Geringste.  
Ich schob mich an den Menschen vorbei, folgte dem gedrängten Strom weiter in die Stadtmitte, sah dabei zu wie sich die Leute verteilten und der Strom langsam aber sicher immer schwächer wurde, bis ich mich schließlich recht einsam auf einem großen Platz einfand und staunend stehen blieb.  
Vor mir erhob sich mein Ziel, die Stadtbibliothek von Bervénas. Mächtig und ehrfurchtgebietend und uralt. Gebannt musterte ich das riesige Gebäude vor mir.  
Sie war aus Sandstein gebaut, hatte wohl einst gleißend Hell gewirkt. Der Tempel des Wissens hatte sich über die Jahrhunderte dunkel verfärbt, was aber nichts von der Pracht nahm. Unzählige Stockwerke ragte das Bauwerk in die Höhe, hatte hohe Bogenfenster und Türme die sich hoch in den Himmel reckten. Dagegen kam ich mir winzig vor. 

Ich schulterte meine Tasche neu, um das Gewicht der Bücher darin besser zu verteilen.  
Alles was mir mein bescheidenes Leben an Habseligkeiten beschert hatte, hatte ich bei mir. Meine Bücher, meine ganzen Ersparnisse, meine Wechselkleidung und etwas Proviant, der von der recht langen Reise übrig geblieben war.  
Mit vor Aufregung flatterndem Herzen näherte ich mich dem Gebäude. Ich sollte mich vorstellen sobald ich angekommen war. Es hatte Jahre gedauert, bis ich endlich genügend Geld beisammen hatte um mir einen Start in der Stadt zu leisten und zum Glück war ich gut darin Leute zu beschwatzen. So hatte ich es fertig gebracht, dass mein Onkel, der in der Bibliothek arbeitete ein gutes Wort für mich einlegte. Was mir die Chance gab mich als Helferlein für die vielen Bibliothekare zu beweisen. Ich war eingestellt, bewies ich mich in der Probezeit und hatte dann die Hoffnung selbst irgendwann Bibliothekar zu werden. Bücher waren meine Welt. Meine Welten, in denen ich mich flüchtete schon solange ich lesen konnte.  
Und Bervénas Bibliothek war die Größte der bekannten Welt, stellte sogar die der Elfen in Selvoras in den Schatten, was allen voran an den letzten großen Kriegen lag, die viel der Kultur der Elfen vernichtet hatten....  
Aber darüber machte ich mir keine Gedanken, schlechte Laune sollte ich mir jetzt nicht erlauben. Ich setzte meinen Weg fort und erklomm die ausgetretene Treppe, die von beeindruckenden Statuen gesäumt wurde, die mich zu beobachten schienen. Als sich das große dunkle Portal vor mir erhob, bewacht von zwei Statuen und je einem Wächter in schimmernder Rüstung der Stadtwache, schluckte ich schwer. Allein der doppelte, prüfende Blick der Statuen, die den Wissensgott Waras in unterschiedlichen Posen darstellten, ließen mich zögern.  
Ich sammelte meinen Mut zusammen und betrat schließlich das Gebäude unter den wachsamen Blicken der Wächter und des Gottes.

Es war Erleichterung pur, als ich endlich wieder durch die Straßen ging und meinem Onkel folgte, der mich zu dem Haus einer seiner Bekannten führte. Das Gespräch mit dem Bibliotheksdirektor Hadvar war wirklich recht angenehm verlaufen. Er hatte mich begutachtet, mich einige Dinge gefragt, dann lediglich genickt und gesagt ich könne am nächsten Tag anfangen. Es war ein tolles Gefühl endlich mit Büchern arbeiten zu können. Meine Gedanken glitten kurz in die Vergangenheit, an die Dinge und die Opfer die ich hatte erbringen müssen, um endlich hier sein zu können. Meine Familie lebte einige hundert Kilometer westlich von Bervénas, betrieben einen Hof. Stumpfe, körperliche Arbeit hatte mir noch nie wirklich gelegen, aber dennoch habe ich jede Arbeit angenommen, um genug zu verdienen. Endlich hatte es geklappt!  
Meine Familie lebte weit weg, ich würde sie nur sehr selten sehen... aber ich mochte den Gedanken endlich tun zu können was ich wollte, ohne mir ständig das Gejammer meiner Eltern anhören zu müssen: 'Ich solle ein nettes Mädchen heiraten, einen Hof aufbauen und eine Familie gründen.' - nein, das wollte ich nicht und allein jetzt hier zu sein und alle Möglichkeiten der Welt offen vor mir liegen zu haben beflügelte mich.

Ich lief beinahe in meinem Onkel Kal hinein, als er stehen blieb und sich zu mir umsah. Noch rechtzeitig blieb ich stehen und schalt mich einen Dummkopf mich so in Gedanken zu verlieren.  
„Hier wohnt Hilde mit ihrem Mann Arndt und den Kindern. Du kannst das Dachzimmer haben, solange du regelmäßig Miete zahlst.“, meinte er und deutete auf eines der Gebäude, was sich unauffällig zwischen zwei andere schmiegte. Es sah etwas heruntergekommen aus im Vergleich. Aber nicht baufällig. Es zählte vier Stockwerke und das oberste war von nun an wohl meines. Einen Moment ließ ich die Umgebung auf mich wirken. Die Leute die an uns vorbei drängten ignorierte ich. Es war eine ruhigere Gasse, zumindest was die Anzahl der Menschen betraf. Die Straße war mit ausgetretenen Steinen bedeckt und es roch ein wenig nach Abfall und nach Feuer, Rauch und Pferd. Was wohl an der Schmiede lag die sich direkt gegenüber dem Haus befand in dem ich wohnen würde. Die Straße erweiterte sich zu einem kleinen Platz, damit die Schmiede genügend Raum hatte. Die angrenzenden Häuser ließen Luft für ein paar Gassen und standen nicht ganz so gedrängt wie sonst. Ich konnte einen Stall ausmachen und einen kurzen Blick auf das offene Untergeschoss der Schmiede erhaschen in dem man es regelmäßig hämmern hörte. Mit wirklicher Ruhe war also nicht zu rechnen. Mein Blick blieb kurz an dem Schweren Schild hängen dass verkündete, dass es sich um Reykdals Schmiede handelte. Dann wurde ich von meinem Onkel weiter geschoben. Ich sollte mich Arndt und Hilde vorstellen.

Kal hatte gerade an die Tür geklopft, als das Hämmern, dass aus der Schmiede drang von einem lauten Fluchen abgelöst wurde. „Verdammt Scheiße nochmal. Junge! Mach dich nicht selbst unglücklich mit deiner verfluchten Träumerei! Jetzt konzentrier dich oder ich such mir einen anderen Zuschläger! Schau nicht jedem Rock hinterher! Versaust du mir das Schwert, zieh ichs dir vom Lohn ab!“, donnerte die tiefe Stimme des Schmiedes, wie ich annahm und mein Blick wanderte zu der Szene.  
Das Feuer in der Esse brannte niedrig, aber sicher fürchterlich heiß, davor stand ein riesiger Amboss an dem ein ebenso riesiger Mann gerade seinen etwas kleineren Zuschläger zur Schnecke machte. Er sah wütend aus, den schweren Hammer auf dem Amboss abgestützt, den Arm noch angespannt vom Schlagen, traten seine mächtigen Muskeln deutlich hervor. Er hatte Dreck an den Armen, der bis zu dem Ellenbogen reichte, seine Schultern lagen zum Teil frei und er trug ein an den Armen hochgekrempeltes, abgewetztes Hemd, eine ebenso zugerichtete Hose und eine schwere Schmiedeschürze. Mein Blick blieb an den dichten, dunkelroten, zu einem Zopf gebundenen Haaren hängen und dem markanten Gesicht, dass von einer Schmutzschicht überzogen einen grimmigen Ausdruck zur Schau stellte. Dieser galt ganz seinem etwas schlacksig wirkendem Zuschläger der den Hammer abgesetzt hatte und entschuldigend die Hände hob. „Tut mir leid Reykdal. Ich brauch ne kurze Pause.“ Der Schmied spuckte nur etwas abfällig aus, während er das Eisen, was sie bis eben bearbeitet hatten an den Rand der Schmiedestelle legte und den Hammer auf dem Amboss abstellte. Reykdal hatte etwas an sich, dass mich Starren ließ. Er hatte eine ehrfurchtgebietende Ausstrahlung, die durch seinen etwas ungehaltenen Ausdruck nur verstärkt wurde. Er war meiner Meinung nach paar Jahre älter als ich und einer dieser Kerle, der immer beeindruckend wirkte, egal was er tat. Groß, muskulös, ansprechende Gesichtszüge. Alles was ich nicht war und nie sein würde. Reykdal war so jemand dem die Frauen schmachtend nachblickten. Er könnte ebenso ein heroischer Krieger sein. Mich durchfuhr ein Schauer, als sein Blick auf einmal auf mir landete. Offenbar hatte er bemerkt, dass ich starrte. Seine Augen schienen mich beinahe zu durchbohren und mir fuhr ein Schauer den ganzen Rücken hinab.


	2. Und der Zweite folgt sogleich.

Knurrend spuckte ich aus, als dieser Nichtsnutz Tjorben mal wieder eine Pause einlegen wollte. Verdammt, das Schwert musste noch heute soweit fertig werden, dass ich mit der Feinarbeit beginnen konnte. In ein paar Tagen würde der Kommandant der Stadtwache selbst das Schwert abholen, dass er in Auftrag gegeben hatte. Und er hatte sich ein paar hübsche Gravurarbeiten gewünscht. Das war eben der Nachteil, wenn man nicht nur grob sondern auch fein arbeiten konnte, dachte ich mir und knirschte mit den Zähnen.  
Unwillkürlich hob ich den Blick, als ich dieses unbestimmte Gefühl hatte beobachtet zu werden.  
Mein düsterer Blick blieb auf einem jungen Kerl hängen der mich anstarrte. Normal gewachsen, nicht dürr, aber auch nicht dick, dunkle fast schwarze, lange Haare und helle Augen, deren Farbe ich auf die Entfernung nicht genau definieren konnte. Durchaus ein hübsches Kerlchen, wirkte nicht so weibisch wie die Kerle in den Hurenhäusern. Ein normaler Kerl eben, aber er hatte etwas an sich, dass mir sofort die Hände schwitzig wurden. Ich starrte zurück.  
Mich überkam das Gefühl, dass ich ihn haben musste. Er war das was ich mir unter einem perfekten Mann vorstellte, dabei hatte ich ihn noch nicht einmal aus der Nähe gesehen, aber allein sein Blick und seine Ausstrahlung und Haltung sprachen mich auf eine ureigene Weise an, die ich kaum näher definieren konnte.  
Meine Gedanken wanderten zu den Dingen, die ich mit ihm anstellen könnte, seine Haut wirkte hell... da gab es ein paar wunderbare Methoden Spuren zu hinterlassen. Ich spürte, wie meine Hose enger wurde und ich war auf einmal ziemlich froh, die schwere Lederschürze zu tragen, die verhinderte, dass es jemand mitbekam. Verdammt. Ich musste mich wirklich beherrschen nicht sofort die Arbeit nieder zu legen und mir selbst Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Oder zu ihm zu gehen und ihn an den Haaren zu packen, ihn auf den Boden zu drücken und ihm meinen harten Schwanz zwischen die Lippen zu pressen.  
Ich riss mich zusammen. Vermutlich hatte ich einfach die letzte Zeit nicht genügend Druck abgelassen. Statt ihn weiter grimmig anzustarren schenkte ich ihm ein offenes Lächeln, was den jungen Kerl zusammen zucken ließ und war das eine Spur Röte die ich auf seinen Wangen ausmachen konnte?  
Selbst wenn nicht, die Vorstellung allein reizte mich weiter, während ich zusah, wie er sich schnell umdrehte und begann mit dem älteren Ehepaar zu reden, was gerade aus dem Haus gegenüber getreten war.  
Na mal sehen, ich wusste, dass das Dachgeschoss frei war. Immerhin waren Hilde und Arndt Nachbarn und hatten erzählt, dass sie es endlich wieder würden vermieten können. Vielleicht war der Schwarzhaarige ja der neue Bewohner.  
Vielleicht hatte ich bald Gelegenheit ihn näher kennen zu lernen.

Am Abend fand ich mich wie beinahe jeden Tag in der Taverne „Zur schnatternden Gans“ ein. Es war voll, auch wie jeden Abend und ich orderte von der Schankmaid eine deftige Mahlzeit. Sie kannte mich schon und meine übliche Menge an Essen, die ein Mann wie ich brauchte um bei Kräften zu bleiben. Es war für mich schnell zur Gewohnheit geworden jeden Abend hier einzukehren. Manchmal sogar zu Mittag. Ich lebte allein zuhause, hatte keine Lust und keine Zeit zu kochen und hier gab es immer deftige Hausmannskost zu einem erschwinglichen Preis. Ich überflog den Gastraum mit meinem Blick und hielt dann auf den Tisch zu an dem Arndt mit seinen Zimmerleuten platz genommen hatte. Tjorben warf ich nur einen kurzen, tadelnden Blick zu, als ich ihn vor seinen Freunden prahlen hörte. Anderen nickte ich zu, schenkte ihnen einen Lächeln oder grüßte sie. Ich konnte behaupten einen guten Ruf zu haben. Als Schmied und als Mann. Einiges war meinem Vater zu verdanken, aber letztlich war es meine Arbeit die mich als fähig da stehen ließ, sodass ich meist die erste Adresse war, wenn es um gute Schmiedearbeiten ging. Ich ließ mich auf die Holzbank fallen, die unter meinem Gewicht leicht knarrte. „Abend!“, grüßte ich und grinste die bekannten Gesichter an. Arndt klopfte mir leicht auf die Schulter.  
„Wie war dein Tag so?“, hakte er auch gleich nach, während er mir seinen Bierkrug zuschob, den ich mit einem Zug leerte, kurz bevor eine andere Schankmaid kam und die Runde einsammelte um eine neue auszuteilen. Ich nahm noch einen großen Zug vom neuen Krug und seufzte leise.  
„Eigentlich ganz gut, hab die Arbeit noch geschafft die ich schaffen wollte. Das hab ich aber nicht Tjorben zu verdanken. Dieser Nichtsnutz. Wenn sein Vater mich nicht gebeten hätte ihn einzustellen, wäre er schon längst raus geflogen und das weiß der Bursche ganz genau!“, grollte ich Arndt entgegen der nur schief grinste und wissend nickte.  
„Bei dir?“  
„Auch alles im Lot. Die Arbeit lief gut heute.“  
„Ja bestens!“, rief Rolf rein und grinste breit, als er der Schankmaid auf den Hintern klatschte, die erschrocken aufquietschte, beinahe einen Krug fallen ließ und ihm einen bösen Blick zuwarf.  
„Nur weil ich deine Frau bin, heißt das nicht, dass du das ungestraft machen darfst!“, empörte sie sich lautstark und das ganze Gasthaus schien ihn Gelächter auszubrechen. Kaum später klatschte es leise und Rolf hatte einen schönen Handabdruck auf der Wange.  
„Sieht so aus als müsstest du sie dir übers Knie legen.“, meinte ich laut lachend zu Rolf und zwinkerte dann Marie zu, die etwas peinlich berührt mit den leeren Krügen von dannen zog.  
„Ach, mach dir keine Sorgen Reykdal, bisher hat sie sich noch immer gefreut, wenn ich besonders nett zu ihr war.“, meinte Rolf grinsend und trank von seinem Bier.  
„Wer ist denn der junge Kerl, den ich heute bei dir vor der Tür hab stehen sehen?“, wandte ich mich wieder an Arndt.  
„N Neffe von Kal. Severin - er kommt aus Windtal, irgend son kleines Dorf weit im Westen. Wurde als Bilbliotheksgehilfe eingestellt und wohnt von nun an bei uns unterm Dach. Mal sehen wie er sich macht und ob das Stadtleben was für den Knaben ist. Bisher hat er nen guten Eindruck hinterlassen. Weiß sich zu benehmen. Ist auch recht schlau das Bürschchen. Sonst hätte ihn wohl der Direktor schon hochkant raus geworfen.“, er lachte leise.  
Ich nickte auf seine Worte hin. „Na, hoffentlich bleibt er länger als der letzte der bei euch eingezogen ist.“, ich grinste leicht und musste an den Kerl denken... der war merkwürdig gewesen.  
Dankend nickte ich Marie zu, die schließlich mit meinem Abendessen ankam und ich schlug mir den Bauch voll. Arbeit machte hungrig und ich hatte heute Abend noch was vor.

Nach einigen weiteren Gesprächen und einem weiteren Bier hatte ich mich schließlich von den anderen verabschiedet und bewegte mich sicheren Schrittes durch die, inzwischen nächtlichen, Straßen. Der Halbmond schien hell herab, die Nacht war klar und ein stetiger Wind wehte die unangenehmen Gerüche fort.  
Es waren nur noch wenige Leute unterwegs und normalerweise befand ich mich um die Zeit meist auch zuhause und grübelte über ein paar Arbeiten. Aber heute musste ich unbedingt „Den Speer“ aufsuchen. Das hiesige Hurenhaus. Es hatte für jeden Geschmack was und Severin ging mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Das Etablissement befand sich in einem etwas besseren Stadtteil und war Anlaufpunkt für die einfachen Leute und die Reichen. Die Armen hatten ihre eigenen Huren....

Die klare Luft von draußen wechselte mit der stickigen Luft des Speers. Es roch nach Rauch, von Pfeifen und verschiedenen Kräutern und natürlich nach billigem und teurerem Parfum. Die Geräuschkulisse war etwas gedämpft. Generell ging es etwas leiser zu und so viele Leute waren heute scheinbar auch nicht da. „Einen schöne Nacht, Rovena!“, grüßte ich die etwas korpulentere, aber wirklich hübsche und tadellos gekleidete Frau, die hinter einem kleinen Tischchen saß und in ihre Buchhaltung vertieft zu sein schien.  
„Guten Abend, mein Hübscher. Warst lange nicht hier. Welche Wünsche hast du denn heute?“, wandte sie sich an mich und erhob sich, richtete ihre Kleider und schenkte mir ein ehrliches Lächeln. Sie kniff mir in den Hintern und kicherte Mädchenhaft.  
„Ich kann einfach nicht widerstehen, jedes Mal wenn ich dich Prachtkerl sehe.“, neckte sie und ich lachte leise. „Eines der Mädchen?“, hakte sie nach und ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
Ich wollte sie etwas raten lassen. „Keine Mädchen.“, versicherte ich. Sie musterte mich einen Moment. „Dann Ruben?“, riet sie weiter und ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Was Dunkelhaariges.“, half ich ihr auf die Sprünge und ihre Augen funkelten. „Athan ist doch sonst nicht deine Wahl?“, da hatte sie recht. Normalerweise nahm ich mir schon eines der Mädchen oder Ruben... der wusste mit mir umzugehen. Aber Athan erinnerte mich an Severin, er hatte den gleichen Körperbau, schwarze Haare und es reizte mich einfach.  
„Hat seine Gründe.“, meinte ich nur und Rovena schenkte mir ein wissendes Lächeln. „Das macht dann ein Gold für die Nacht. Und lass ihn ganz.“, fügte sie noch an, als ich ihr schon das Geldstück in die Hand drückte und der Richtung folgte in die sie gedeutet hatte.

Meine Hände waren wieder schwitzig. Das war sonst gar nicht der Fall. Als Schmied brauchte man keine schwitzigen Hände, aber als ich Athan dort auf dem Bett sah, wie er sich halbnackt räkelte und mir lächelnd zuzwinkerte, konnte mein Körper wohl nicht anders. Ich musterte beinahe gierig seinen sinnlichen Körper. Er hatte scheinbar den gleichen Körperbau wie Severin, die gleiche Haarfarbe. Er hatte nicht die gleiche Ausstrahlung, aber es reichte aus.  
„Guten Abend, Reykdal. Schön dich mal wieder begrüßen zu dürfen, das letzte Mal war lang her.“, erhob Athan das Wort und strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr, dass eine verräterische Spitze aufwies. Er war zu Hälfte elbischen Ursprungs und arbeitete freiwillig hier. Leicht verdientes Geld, hatte er einmal behauptet. Aber das kam ganz auf den Kunden an, fand ich.  
„Ich hoffe du bist nicht abgeneigt?“, meinte ich grinsend.  
„Doch, solange du noch Schmiededreck an dir hast.... Ab in den Zuber mit dir!“, forderte er und erhob sich um mich in Richtung des Holzzubers zu schieben. Als er mich berührte durchfuhr mich ein Schauer und mein Schwanz drücke augenblicklich gegen meine Hose. Verdammt, ich hatte es wohl wirklich nötig. Athan griff mir grinsend in den Schritt, als er die deutliche Beule wahr nahm. „Hm. Da kann ich eigentlich nur schwer widerstehen.“, schnurrte er und ging vor mir auf die Knie, zog die Hose mit sich nach unten, griff nach meinem pulsierenden Schwanz und schob ihn sich ohne zu zögern tief in den Mund. Ich warf stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken, spürte die feuchte, saugende Hitze um meinen zuckenden Schwanz und seine Hand direkt an meinen Hoden. Scheiße, Athan wusste, was er tat. Seine Zunge war geübt und ich kam nicht umhin es mit dem Gedanken zu vergleichen, wie Severin wohl wäre, wenn er es das erste Mal machen würde. Ich krallte meine Hände in Athans Haare und knurrte rau auf. Ich drückte ihm meinen Schwanz entgegen, spürte den Widerstand seines Rachens deutlich und riss mich zusammen. Ich wollte es genießen. Woher diese Faszination für diesen mir eigentlich völlig fremden Severin kam, wusste ich selbst nicht, aber ich konnte mir nicht helfen. Meine Hüfte Zuckte Athan entgegen, der leicht stöhnte, eine Hand zwischen den Beinen, sich selbst reibend und den Druck auf meinen Schwanz erhöhend. Die Gedanken an den Bibliotheksgehilfen halfen nicht mich zurück zu halten. Athan schickte mich das erste Mal in den siebten Himmel, diese Nacht, als ich stöhnend tief in seinen Rachen spritzte.

________________________________________________________

Danke fürs Lesen!


	3. Buchecken

Vielleicht klingt diese Anziehung zwischen den Beiden etwas zu übertrieben, aber ich hoffe dennoch, dass es nicht zu unrealistisch klingt. :'D

Viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel~  
___________________________________________________________________

SEVERIN

Der nächste Tag begann für mich schon sehr früh. Ich wollte einen guten Eindruck machen, sodass ich zeitig aufstand um mich vorzeigbar zu machen. Das kühle Wasser aus der Waschschüssel machte mich gleich munter. Ich zupfte meine nicht gerade feine Kleidung zurecht. Sie war abgetragen, ja, aber zumindest flickenlos und so vorzeigbar. Sobald ich meinen ersten Verdienst bekam, würde ich mir neue Sachen kaufen. Bis dahin musste es so gehen.

Die Bibliothek fühlte sich noch immer an wie ein Traum. Riesig. Voller Wissen und einfach atemberaubend. Ich konnte mich gar nicht satt sehen an all dem, was mir jetzt mehr oder minder zur freien Verfügung stand. Die Bücher konnte ich ausleihen und lesen bis ich nicht mehr lesen konnte. Es war ein großer Traum, es fühlte sich unwirklich an. Aber es war Realität, das war klar. Der kleine Kniff in meinen Unterarm bewies es mir abermals. Einfach großartig. Die anderen Bibliothekare waren bestimmt, still aber im Grunde freundlich und keiner sah es mir nach, dass ich mich ein paar mal verlief. Sicherlich würde es noch einige Zeit dauern, bis ich mich eingefunden hatte.

Der Geruch der alten Bücher, Schriftrollen und den Staubes haftete an mir, als ich das große Eingangstor des Gebäudes hinter mir ließ. Ich war jetzt in Mission der Bibliothek unterwegs. Ich hatte eine Tasche mit mehreren Büchern unter dem Arm geklemmt, ältere Folianten, extra noch einmal eingewickelt in ein Stück Leinen, damit sie vor Stößen und der Sonne gut geschützt waren. Die helle Scheibe brannte heiß vom Himmel herunter. Es war Hochsommer und es schien kein Ende in Sicht, die Luft war schlecht, der Wind wehte kaum den Gestank der Stadt beiseite und die gepflasterten Straßen glühten nur so vor Hitze. Zumindest fühlte es sich so an und ich verlagerte die Bücher etwas, um das Gewicht besser tragen zu können. Ich strich mit die Haare aus dem Gesicht fluchte leise, als ich genauer darüber nachdachte wohin mich meine letzte Aufgabe für den Tag bringen würde.  
'Geh zu Reykdal. Ich weiß, dass du bei ihm gegenüber wohnst. Er ist nicht nur für gute Waffen sondern auch für Feinarbeit bekannt und die Bücher brauchen dringend einen Schlagschutz für die Ecken. Er ist dafür die beste Adresse. Du bekommst das Geld morgen. Es wird sicher etwas dauern, bis er sie fertig hat.', hallten die Worte des Bibliotheksdirektors wieder, der sich heute sogar höchstselbst meiner angenommen hatte. Wohl um meine Arbeit und Vertrauenswürdigkeit auf die Probe zu stellen.

Ich hatte ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend. Es fühlte sich etwas unangenehm an, was wohl vor allem an der Nervosität lag, dass ich gleich Reykdal gegenüber trat und das obwohl ich gestern so einen merkwürdigen Eindruck gemacht haben musste. Immerhin hatte ich ihn angestarrt.. und das war ihm sicherlich nicht entgangen.  
Vielleicht lag das Ganze einfach daran, dass er eine merkwürdige Wirkung auf mich gehabt hatte. Besonders auch als er mich angelächelt hatte. Verdammt, ich war zusammen gezuckt wie ein verschrecktes Mädchen und ebenso rot angelaufen. Das war mir noch nie unter gekommen. Normalerweise war ich nicht so leicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Aber das Starren war sonst auch nicht meine Sache und dennoch hatte ich es getan. Ohne es zu wollen... aber das machte es nicht besser. Ich schluckte und versuchte mich zu sammeln. Er war einfach nur ein Schmied, der sich um die Folianten zu kümmern hatte. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Dennoch schien er mir zu gefallen, denn etwas anderes fiel mir einfach nicht zu meiner Reaktion auf ihn ein. Frauen waren schön und sie hatten ebenfalls ihre Vorzüge, aber das gleiche Geschlecht hatte mich schon immer gereizt. Schon recht früh sogar... Das war inzwischen auch schon wieder Jahre her. Sicherlich hatte ich auch einiges verdrängt und mich beinahe gezwungen es zu vergessen. Meine Dorfgemeinde war nicht ganz so aufgeschlossen dem gegenüber gewesen...   
In größeren Gemeinden und in Städten war nicht so ungewöhnlich. Aber es widersprach doch der Natur und nicht jeder war Freund von solchen „Dingen“.

Leicht schüttelte ich den Kopf, um eben jenen frei zu bekommen und um mich endlich auf meine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Der Weg durch die Stadt dauerte ein wenig, da ich doch in einem etwas günstigerem Viertel wohnte. Im Handwerkerviertel, um genau zu sein, denn mehr konnte ich mir auf keinen Fall leisten. Zumindest im Moment noch nicht.  
Unsicher biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe, zupfte noch ein bisschen meine Kleidung zurecht, kurz bevor ich in die Straße bog die nun meine neues Heim beherbergte. Dann hielt ich direkt auf die Schmiede zu.  
Die Esse sandte Rauch in den Himmel, aber bei weitem weniger als man meinen würde. Schon vorhin hatte ich das stete Hämmern vernommen. Mal sehen woran Reykdal arbeitete.  
Die Tore zur Schmiede waren offen, wie immer, wenn er gerade arbeitete. Sein Gehilfe von gestern war nirgends zu sehen und ich straffte meine Haltung, um nicht völlig unter zu gehen. Entschlossen bewegte ich mich auf den Eingang zu.  
Mit prüfendem Blick musterte ich das Innere der Schmiede. Viele Hämmer, fertige und unfertige Werkstücke, ein riesiger Amboss und ein riesiger Mann dahinter, der über den Lärm seiner Arbeit wohl nicht bemerkte, dass ich eingetreten war. Das konnte ich ihm auch nicht wirklich verübeln. Ich musterte ihn ebenfalls. Er war sehr konzentriert, schwitzte leicht und seine Muskeln spannten sich unter der durch den Schmutz dunklen Haut. Sicher hatte er auch eine Bräune aufzuweisen. Er arbeitete bestimmt nicht nur drinnen. Gebannt sah ich dabei zu wie der Rohling sich langsam verformte. Mit jedem Schlag mehr, wobei mein Blick immer mehr auf Reykdal hing als auf dem Metall. Schließlich stoppte das Hämmern, der Hammer fand seinen Platz an einer Halterung und der Rohling glitt zischend in einen Behälter voller Flüssigkeit. Dann legte er das abgekühlte Werkstück beiseite, hängte die Zange an ihren Platz, zog sich die Handschuhe von den Händen.  
„Guten Abend. Was möchtest du?“, erklang seine unglaublich tiefe Stimme und mein Blick huschte erschrocken zu seinem Gesicht, aus denen mich hellbraune Augen fragend anblickten.  
So viel zu: 'Du bist entschlossen und lässt dir nichts anmerken.', dachte ich mir und lächelte leicht dem Schmied entgegen.  
„Ich .. habe einen Auftrag vom Direktor der Bibliothek.“, meinte ich und verfluchte mich dafür, wie unsicher ich klang. Ich räusperte mich ein wenig. „Er meinte, Ihr seid die richtige Adresse dafür.“, versuchte ich etwas gefasster und lächelte wieder. Versuchte meine Nervosität zu überspielen.  
Ich sah ihm dabei zu wie er seine Hände an einem Lappen abwischte. Dann sah ich sein Lächeln und ich hatte kurz das Gefühl, dass meine Knie weich wurden. Ich verlagerte mein Gewicht und nahm eine andere Haltung an. Warum sagte er denn nichts? Nun lag mein Blick fragend auf ihm.  
„Wie wäre es mit einer Vorstellung, Nachbar?“, kam statt dessen die Fragen und ich sah ihn etwas überrumpelt an.  
„Reykdal Schwarzfels.“, er streckte mir seine Hand entgegen. „Severin Kal'Rak....“, erwiderte ich und ergriff seine Hand. Sie war groß, unglaublich warm und sein Griff fest. Nicht zu fest, als dass es weh tat, aber fest genug, sodass man den Druck noch eine Weile spürte, nachdem man die Hand schon längst los gelassen hatte. Dagegen war mein Händedruck wohl... schwächlich. Ich lächelte ihn wieder an. „Tut mir leid. Meine Manieren sind mir wohl abhanden gekommen....“, was kein Wunder war nach diesem Anblick.  
„Buchecken- und Kanten, hm?“, hakte er nach und ich nickte leicht. „Dann komm mal mit.“, fuhr er fort und trat nach draußen, ich folgte ihm und er schloss hinter mir die Schmiedewerkstatt ab. Irritiert sah ich ihm dabei zu und folgte ihm dann zum Hauseingang. Wobei mein Blick auf seinem Hintern hängen blieb. Ich biss mir schmerzhaft auf die Zunge. Das nannte man wohl einen Prachtarsch. Muskulös, fest. Wo war ich da nur rein geraten?  
Reykdal öffnete die Tür und hob einladend den Arm. „Nach dir. Für diese Arbeiten brauch ich eine andere Werkstatt.“, er lächelte mich an. Ich nickte leicht, ging nach drinnen und stieg direkt die Treppe nach oben. Den untersten Stock nahm die normale Schmiede ein. Oben wohnte er wohl?

REYKDAL

Ich hatte kaum zu hoffen gewagt dem Kleinen so bald wieder über den Weg zu laufen. Das Schicksal spielte mir wohl entgegen. Auf den alten Direktor war Verlass. Es war fast immer die erste Aufgabe die seine neuen Angestellten bekamen. Alte Buchecken zu verstärken. Ein Grinsen konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen, als Severin, wie ich ja schon seit gestern wusste vor mir die Treppe nach oben stieg. Natürlich war das Absicht, damit ich einen netten Ausblick genießen durfte. Nach der harten Arbeit hatte ich mir das verdient.  
Severin war noch anziehender als gestern. Nun hatte ich seine Augen und sein Gesicht aus der Nähe sehen können. Er war vielleicht ein paar Jahre jünger als ich. Hatte wunderschöne sturmgraue Augen und ein sehr ansprechendes Lächeln. Generell fiel er wohl nicht direkt unter die „Schönlinge“, denen die Frauen nach rannten, aber da fehlte ihm wohl einfach das „güldene“ Haar. Severin hatte in seiner einfachen, aber dunklen Kleidung eine etwas düstere Ausstrahlung. Das gefiel mir.  
„Leg die Bücher auf den Tisch dort.“, ich deutete auf meinen Arbeitsplatz und zog mir dann meine Schmiedeschürze über den Kopf um sie an einen Haken an der Tür zu hängen die ich hinter uns schloss. Dann trat ich zu meiner Waschschüssel um mir die Hände und die Arme zu waschen, während ich Severin dabei beobachtete wie er sich umsah. Er wirkte beinahe verschreckt und schüchtern. Einige meiner besten Stücke hingen an den Wänden. Auch mein Meisterstück, ein Schwert. Ein großer Zweihänder aus gefaltetem Stahl mit einigen Gravuren und einen verzierten Griff. Den sah Severin gerade an, als ich hinter ihn trat. „Ich bin sehr stolz auf den. Werd ich sicher nicht verkaufen. Aber leider kann ich ihn auch nicht benutzen. Ich bin Schmied, kein Schwertkämpfer.“, meinte er und lachte leise. Ich klopfte Severin auf die Schulter, der unter der Berührung zusammen zuckte und etwas erschrocken zu mir aufblickte.  
„Er ist sehr schön. Und ich kann den sicher auch nicht benutzen. Zu schwächliche Arme.“, meinte er und blickte beinahe etwas sehnsüchtig den Zweihänder an. Schien als ob er eine Erinnerung damit verband. Ich seufzte leicht. „Jeder hat andere Talente.“, ich lächelte leicht. „Dann wollen wir mal sehen, was das für Bücher sind....“. Ich ging zu meinem Arbeitsplatz und musterte die Bücher, die er abgelegt hatte. Ältere Folianten, dünne Seiten, etwas vergilbt, aber der Einband war noch stabil und würde sich für die Arbeit eigenen, die ich ausführen sollte.  
„Alle vier Bücher kosten 5 Silber. Ich werde ungefähr zwei Wochen dafür brauchen. Falls nichts wichtiges dazwischen kommt.“, ich nickte leicht und sah wieder zu Severin, der mich anblickte und leicht nickte. Verdammt. Er wirkte beinahe ängstlich. Allerdings musste ich aufpassen ihn nicht zu überrumpeln. Wie er sich auf der Unterlippe herum biss war wirklich sehr reizvoll. „Nicht so nervös. Ich beisse nicht.“, versicherte ich ihm grinsend, zumindest nicht, wenn er es nicht wollte....  
Er zuckte wieder zusammen, riss sich dann aber zusammen, lächelte leicht und nickte dann.  
„Es ist nur noch alles so neu... und ungewohnt. Ich brauche wohl ein wenig um mich einzufinden.“, nuschelte er und ließ mich nicht aus den Augen. Allein seinen Blick auf mir zu spüren ließ in mir das Blut köcheln. Er wusste gar nicht was er in mir auslöste. Diese scheinbare Unschuld machte mich geil. Vermutlich hätte ich lieber die Schürze anbehalten sollen, als ich deutlich spürte, wie meine Hose sich an einer prekären Stelle spannte.  
„Wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Führung durch die Stadt?“, bot ich ihm an. Allein um ihn näher kennen zu lernen, auch wenn ich nicht übel Lust hatte über ihn her zu fallen. Aber seine Ausstrahlung verriet mir auch, dass wenn ich es einfach so täte, würde ich ihn nie wieder sehen. Bei meinen Worten drehte ich mich so, dass er die Beule nicht sehen würde. Zumindest hoffte ich das.

SEVERIN

Ich ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Er bewegte sich so selbstsicher. Unter seinem Hemd zeichneten sich deutlich feste Muskeln ab, als er die Schürze ausgezogen hatte, ich heimlich einen Blick auf ihn geworfen. Wieso war er nur so … anziehend? Unsicher ließ ich meinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, blieb immer wieder auf ihm hängen, als er sich über die Bücher beugte und sie untersuchte. Es hatte einen unglaublich heftigen Eindruck auf mich, wie er sich konzentriert über die Bücher beugte. Ich biss mir auf der Unterlippe herum, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. Hoffentlich bemerkte er nichts. Was auch immer.  
Ich sah ihn etwas überrascht an. „Eine Stadtführung klingt sehr gut!“, meinte ich dann enthusiastisch. Auch weil das hieß, dass ich ihn näher kennen lernen konnte. Das klang wirklich gut. Das Lächeln konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen. Ich begegnete seinem Blick und nickte freudig, was er mit einem Lächeln belohnte. Für so einen großen Kerl konnte er echt unschuldig drein schauen. Fast wie ein Schuljunge der kein Wässerchen trüben konnte. Was eigentlich gar nicht zu seiner Erscheinung passte. Diese war viel zu männlich. Mein Blick glitt wieder über seine Erscheinung, als er sich zu mir drehte. „Das Geld nehme ich dann wenn ich fertig bin.“, informierte er mich und schien es beinahe etwas eilig zu haben, was mich etwas irritiert zurück ließ. Allerdings war die deutliche Beule in seine Hose ein aussagekräftiger Hinweis und ich spürte wie ich rot anlief und mir heiß wurde. Hatte das etwas mit mir zu tun? War es hier im Raum gerade wärmer geworden? Ich brauchte frische Luft und versuchte vehement zu verhindern ähnlich zu reagieren, verdeckte meinen Schritt hoffentlich unauffällig mit meiner Tasche.

REYKDAL

Als er rot anlief wusste ich, dass er es bemerkt hatte. Mist. Dabei hatte ich gehofft selbstverständlich und unvoreingenommen zu wirken, würde ablenken. Vielleicht hatte ich doch nicht so geklungen, wie ich es beabsichtigt hatte. Es einfach zu überspielen war vielleicht keine so schlechte Idee. Aber er war feuerrot und irgendwie fühlte ich mich schlecht dabei ihn im Unklaren zu lassen. Zum Henker, was sollte ich denn sagen?  
„Treffen wir uns morgen um die Zeit wie jetzt? Dann machen wir eine kleine Stadtführung.“, entschloss ich mich schließlich dafür es einfach zu ignorieren.  
Er nickte nur. Versuchte sich zu sammeln. „Ja, sehr gern.“, meinte er gelassener und ich sah dabei zu wie die Farbe aus seinem Gesicht wich. Ich wollte so viel mit ihm anstellen und ihn einfach gehen zu lassen klang falsch für mich.  
Ich begleitete ihn nach unten zur Tür. „Bis morgen.“, sagte ich in normaler Lautstärke. Dann beugte ich mich leicht zu hinab und sagte dicht an seinem Ohr. „Tut mir leid für die Unannehmlichkeiten... Aber du hast eine ziemlich anheizende Ausstrahlung.“, raunte ich ihm zu, da ich es einfach nicht dabei belassen konnte es einfach so im Raum stehen zu lassen.  
Kaum hatte ich ausgeredet blickte mir ein hochroter Severin entgegen, der verdächtig seine Tasche zurecht rückte. Vielleicht hatten wir doch ähnliche Vorlieben.  
Er nickte leicht. „Ja. Danke. Bis morgen.“, war alles was er sagte, bevor er sich umdrehte und zum Nachbarshaus ging.  
Zu gerne hätte ich in seinem Gedanken rum gestöbert. Mal sehen ob er morgen aufkreuzen würde. Ich schloss die Tür und ging wieder nach oben. Severin hatte mich geil gemacht und das nur mit seiner Anwesenheit. Knurrend schob ich die Hose nach unten und umfasste meinen verräterischen Schwanz um mir Erleichterung zu verschaffen.

SEVERIN

DAS war unerwartet gewesen. Damit hatte ich wirklich nicht gerechnet. Aber das „Geständnis“, denn anders konnte ich es nicht nennen hatte mir einen Schauer den Rücken hinunter gejagt. Ich war feuerrot und war hastig, nur mit einem schnellen 'Guten Abend' auf den Lippen in meinen Raum verschwunden. Hatte ich das gerade wirklich erlebt? Gab es solche Zufälle? Hatte er wirklich wegen mir, diese Beule zur Schau getragen?  
Ich wollte ihn näher kennen lernen. Aber bestimmt nicht nur auf diese Weise. Deswegen würde ich morgen zu dem Treffen gehen, in der Hoffnung es besser zu absolvieren als die heutige Begegnung. Meine eigene Beule ignorierte ich einfach. Erst sollte ich herausfinden ob es mehr war als einfache Lust auf Dinge, die man zu zweit so tat... ich wollte nicht nur dafür her halten. Vielleicht sollte ich mich auch unauffällig bei anderen nach Reykdal erkundigen. Ich nickte entschlossen, ja das klang nach einem Plan.

______________________________________________________________________________

Vielen Dank fürs Lesen!


	4. Erkundungen

REYKDAL

Der Tag war für mich ungewöhnlich langsam verlaufen. Was sicherlich an dem Treffen lag, was ich heute mit Severin ausgemacht hatte. Irgendwie war ich nervös. Meine Aktion von gestern war nicht wirklich klug gewesen, wie ich am späten Abend noch entschieden hatte und nun hatte ich Sorge, dass Severin gar nicht auftauchte. Es war doch etwas viel gewesen und man konnte aus allem auch zu einem gänzlich anderen Schluss kommen. Hoffentlich ließ sich der Schwarzhaarige nicht von meiner durchaus offensichtlichen Dummheit abschrecken, oder hatte einen zu schlechten Eindruck von mir.  
Außerdem hatte ich mich sogar etwas in Schale geworfen. Meine Arbeitskleidung hatte ich gegen etwas bessere getauscht, die ich normalerweise fast nie trug, weil sich eigentlich nie eine Gelegenheit dafür bot. Ich hatte mich sogar gewaschen, es war zwar kein Vollbad gewesen... dafür hatte ich dann keine Zeit gehabt, aber ich war vorzeigbar.  
Grübelnd lehnte ich an der Tür der Werkstatt, die ich gerade geschlossen hatte und blickte etwas unruhig die Straße hoch und immer wieder zum Haus von Arndt.  
Mein Gefühl sagte mir, dass die Zeit schon etwas voran geschritten war, im Vergleich zu gestern. Vielleicht kam er einfach nur zu spät.  
Die Sonne brannte noch immer vom Himmel, wenn auch nicht mehr so stark, da sie langsam gen Horizont wanderte. Trotzdem war es noch ziemlich warm, da die Steine auf den Straßen und die Gebäude die Hitze aufgenommen hatten und sie nun langsam wieder abgaben. Grölend rannten einige Kinder die Straße entlang und ich blickte ihnen hinterher. Dann liefen ein paar Akademiestudenten vorbei. Es herrschte aktuell noch reges Treiben und im Handwerkerviertel hatte immer irgendwer etwas zu suchen, hier trieben sich alle Schichten herum. Das war mitunter sehr interessant. Aber ich suchte nur nach einer Person. Und diese hielt gerade tatsächlich auf mich zu. Mit einer Tasche um die Schulter trat Severin an mich heran und lächelte leicht.  
„Guten Abend. Tut mir leid wegen der Verspätung. Der Direktor ist im Moment sehr unruhig und scheucht alle herum die Regale und Bücher sauber machen... ist echt anstrengend. Und fertig sind wir immer noch nicht. Wer weiß was in ihn gefahren ist.“, meinte er erklärend und klopfte sich demonstrativ Staub aus der Kleidung, der in Wolken von ihm aufstob. Ich wedelte mit der Hand vor meinem Gesicht herum und grinste ihn von oben herab an, weil ich einfach einen Kopf größer war als er.  
„Schon in Ordnung, jetzt bist du ja da.“, meinte ich und zupfte ihm eine Staubfussel aus den Haaren, die er heute zu einem Zopf gebunden trug.

SEVERIN

Der Tag heute war wirklich anstrengend gewesen. Zwischen dem ganzen aufräumen und sauber machen hatte ich noch hier und da ein paar Fragen nach dem Schmied einwerfen können. Aber die Antworten waren eher kurz ausgefallen.  
Er war ein bekannter Mann, für seine Arbeit und die Leute mochten ihn, weil er nett und ehrlich war. Hm, an sich eigentlich kein schlechtes Zeichen, aber irgendwie glaubte ich nicht, dass das alles war.  
Deswegen war ich hier und lächelte ihn leicht an. Er hatte sich ein paar andere Kleider ausgesucht und wirkte sauber. Fast so, als hätte er sich wirklich Mühe gegeben. Und ich kam hier in meiner abgerissenen Kleidung von oben bis unten in Staub gehüllt.  
Als er eine Staubfluse aus meinen Haaren entfernte, musste ich mich stark zusammen nehmen um nicht rot anzulaufen. Solche Aufmerksamkeit war ich gar nicht gewohnt.  
„Wollen wir dann los?“, hakte ich nach und er nickte nur. „Ja, da du die Bibliothek kennst und das Viertel hier auch mehr oder minder, zeige ich dir doch am besten mal die Akademie von Bervénas und den Palast, zumindest von außen. Rein kommen wir da sicher nicht so einfach.“, meinte er grinsend und begann die Führung.

Bis spät in den Abend gingen wir durch die Gassen, er erklärte mir einige Sachen, Wege, wo ich welches Viertel fand und worauf ich so zu achten hatte, besonders Nachts oder in den ärmeren Vierteln. In denen man alles bekam, was man brauchte, wenn man die richtigen Leute kannte... aber die auch sehr gefährlich werden konnten. Die Akademie war äußerst beeindruckend und irgendwie bedauerte ich, niemals die Chance zu haben dort etwas zu studieren und etwas zu lernen, was mich wirklich interessierte. Die Bücher waren ein Ziel das für mich erreichbar war, aber die Akademie... und auch der wirklich wunderschöne, königliche Palast waren Dinge die mich träumen ließen. Und es waren Dinge, die ich nie erreichen würde.  
Reykdal schien das nicht zu kümmern. Er hatte offenbar die beste Laune, die ein Mann nur haben konnte. Wir holten uns an einem kleinen Stand etwas zuessen und ich sah ihm dabei zu, wie er sich noch mehr holte. Ein Mann wie er brauchte ordentlich was zu Essen.  
Ich arbeitete mit meinen Büchern, mitunter war das schon etwas anstrengend. Er arbeitete den ganzen Tag schwer körperlich. Da bekam man Hunger.

Auf dem Rückweg blieb Reykdal jedoch abrupt stehen.  
Sein Blick wanderte zu mir und er lächelte leicht. „Hast du Lust ins Badehaus zu gehen?“, er deutete auf ein recht prunkvolles Gebäude. Wir befanden uns in einer der besseren Gegenden und das war sicher ein Badehaus, dass ich mir gewiss nicht leisten konnte.  
Baden klang jedoch verdammt gut. Nach dem langen Tag, dem Staub und der Hitze....und außerdem... ich schielte leicht Reykdals Körper hinab und nickte dann langsam.  
„Aber nicht hier. Das kann ich mir unmöglich leisten!“, erwiderte ich und biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Mir war es peinlich das zuzugeben. Aber eigentlich sollte mein Aussehen darüber Aufschluss genug geben.

REYKDAL

Ich musste mir ein Grinsen verkneifen, als ich zusah, wie er sich auf die Unterlippe biss, kaum dass er zugeben hatte, dass er sich das Badehaus nicht leisten konnte. In der Zeit die wir zusammen verbracht hatten, war er etwas aufgetaut und hatte sich selbstbewusster verhalten. Sicher war er auch selbstbewusster, als es wirkte, immerhin hatte er sich dafür entschieden allein nach Bervénas zu reisen und hier zu leben, obwohl er kaum Bekannte hier hatte.  
„Mach dir keine Gedanken, ich lad dich ein!“, meinte ich und konnte dabei zusehen, wie sein Gesicht Ablehnung zeigte. „Bevor du etwas sagen kannst. Ich verbringe meine Zeit fast ausschließlich nur mit meiner Arbeit. Tagein, tagaus. Ich habe genug Geld und ich möchte einen schönen Abend mit dir verbringen. In anderen Worten ich kann es mir leisten, es macht mir keine Umstände, ich akzeptiere keine Absage und betrachte es als Willkommensgeschenk, wenn dir das hilft.“, schloss ich und ließ ihn dabei nicht aus den Augen. Sein Widerstand war augenblicklich in sich zusammen gefallen und er musterte das Badehaus prüfend, dann mich. Severin nickte.  
„In Ordnung. Es ist ein zu verlockendes Angebot. Aber dafür lade ich dich auch irgendwann zu etwas ein.“, meinte er entschlossen und lächelte leicht.

Zusammen gingen wir auf das Gebäude zu. Drinnen kam uns schon die Feuchtigkeit entgegen, zusammen mit der Hitze eine noch sehr unangenehme Mischung, besonders voll bekleidet. Der Angestellte, der uns hinter einem kleinen Tresen her anblicke wirkte nicht begeistert. Wir waren wohl einfach die falsche Schicht die hier verkehrte. Allerdings war mir das herzlich egal. Ich strebte auf den Mann zu, der gerade ansetzte etwas zu sagen. Vermutlich so etwas wie 'Es täte ihm leid, aber alles ist ausgebucht.', oder andere fadenscheinige Ausreden um das wohlhabende Klientel nicht zu verscheuchen - durch unsere Anwesenheit.  
Mal im Ernst, als ob jemand erkannte welchen Standes man war, wenn man nackt herumlief... oder mit einem der vom Badehaus bereitgestellten Tücher. Tse.  
Ich knallte dem Mann ein Säckchen mit Münzen auf den Tresen.  
„Ein separates Abteil für uns beide. Mehrere frische Tücher, Seife, Bürsten, Öl... was auch immer man so standardmäßig bereitlegt. Und obendrein eine Reinigung unserer Kleider, damit sie frisch sind, wenn wir fertig sind. Was zu Essen und was Zutrinken wäre auch nett. Wein? Bier wohl eher nicht, oder?“, überfiel ich den Mann, der mir fast etwas leid tat, so überrumpelt wie er drein blickte.  
Zögerlich nickte er. „Wir Ihr wünscht, das macht zwei Gold pro Person.“, nuschelte er mir entgegen und ich zog die entsprechenden Münzen aus meinem Beutel. „Plus fünf Silber für die Angestellten.“, setzte ihn hinzu und zählte das ebenfalls ab. Mit denen sollte man es sich nicht verscherzen.  
Der Mann musterte das Geld, nickte dann knapp und klingelte mit einem Glöckchen.

SEVERIN

Ich staunte nicht schlecht, als Reykdal einfach so als sei es nichts vier Gold und fünf Silber zahlte. Noch hatte ich die Relationen zwischen Dorf und Stadt nicht ganz verstanden, aber die Preise in Bervénas waren durchaus höher als in Windtal. Noch dazu in einem so feinen Badehaus. Ich schluckte leicht. Reykdal musste wirklich gut verdienen. Obwohl, er hatte einen guten Ruf und es hatte vorhin nicht so geklungen, als würde er viel ausgeben, abgesehen von Dingen die er brauchte, für sich und seine Arbeit.  
Kaum war das Glöckchen verklungen tauchte eine Bedienstete auf die sich leicht verbeugte und ein schwaches Lächeln zu Schau stellte. „Wenn Ihr mir bitte folgen möchtet?“, sagte sie und tippelte schon los, Reykdal dicht auf.  
Ich blickte noch einmal zu dem Mann hinter dem Tresen.  
„Entschuldigt bitte sein Auftreten. Er ist sehr direkt. Einen schönen Abend noch.“, wünschte ich und hastete dann dem breiten Rücken des Rothaarigen nach, der gerade hinter einer Biegung verschwand, mit dem leicht amüsiert klingenden Lachen des Angestellten hinter mir. Es klang zumindest ehrlich, er machte ja auch nur seine Arbeit.

Neugierig musterte ich die Einrichtung des Badehauses. Sie war schlicht und recht spartanisch, dafür aber hochwertig und sehr geschmackvoll. Ich hatte Angst aus versehen etwas kaputt zu machen und dafür dann für den Rest meines Lebens zu bezahlen. Dass was der Schmied da geordert hatte war nur 'Standard' und nicht das 'Hochwertige' was andere ordern würden und selbst das war schon teuer gewesen. Worauf hatte ich mich eingelassen? Auf ein Bad? Das hier fühlte sich eher an wie eine Schuldenfalle. Ich lief etwas schneller um zu Reykdal aufzuschließen, der gerade in einen Raum eingelassen wurde, dessen Tür die Angestellte aufhielt.  
„Hier können die Herrschaften sich entkleiden, bei der anderen Tür findet Ihr einen Zugang zu einem Waschraum und der nächste Raum beherbergt das Badebecken mit privateren Abteilen, die räumlich abgegrenzt sind, aber nicht blickdicht.“, informierte sie uns hilfsbereit.  
„Die ganz privaten Abteile sind im Moment alle vergeben. Falls die Herrschaften sich das nächste Mal für uns entscheiden, empfehle ich einen persönlichen Bediensteten oder eine Bedienstete. Bei Wünschen können die Herrschaften jemandem vom Personal über die Glocke hier rufen.“, sie deutete auf ein Bändchen im Umkleideraum. „Ich werde sogleich jemanden schicken der sich um die Kleidung der Herrschaften kümmert und ebenso jemanden der den bestellten Alkohol bringt. Vielen Dank für die Aufmerksamkeit. Ich wünsche einen angenehmen Abend.“, sie verneigte sich leicht, lächelte knapp und schloss die Tür hinter sich, als sie den Raum wieder verließ.  
„In Ordnung... kennst du dich hier aus?“, hakte ich nach und musterte den Rothaarigen von der Seite. Sein stoppeliges Kinn wirkte etwas ungepflegt, vor zwei Tagen sah das noch ganz anders aus. Sicher hätte er nach wenigen Tagen einen Vollbart. Ich selbst war froh mich nur zweimal die Woche rasieren zu müssen. Und ich hasste es.  
„Ja, ich war vor ein paar Jahren mal hier. Es hat sich einiges verändert. Der Besitzer ist neu und generell sieht alles feiner und teurer aus. Aber an der räumlichen Aufteilung hat sich nichts geändert.“, meinte er und lächelte leicht. „Wir müssen uns erst waschen bevor wir das Hauptbecken betreten.“, informierte er mich und ich nickte. Selbst das war bei den ganz billigen Badehäusern der Fall. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend schaute ich dabei zu wie Reykdal sich auszuziehen begann.  
Er sah schon durch seine Kleidung sehr gut gebaut aus, als das Hemd weg war, hatte ich einen sehr guten Blick darauf, wie gut er wirklich gebaut war.  
Man sah ihm die harte, körperliche Arbeit auf die beste Weise an. Wohlgeformte Muskeln, helle Haut, an den Armen gebräunt und leicht rote Haare auf der muskulösen Brust. Mein Blick wanderte tiefer zum Bund der Hose, unter der ein Pfad an dunkelroten Haaren verschwand. Ich schluckte schwer. Er sah so heiß aus. Und er sollte wirklich Interesse an mir haben? Da sprach vielleicht mein weniger ausgeprägtes Selbstbewusstsein. Ich wusste, dass ich nicht hässlich war, aber er spielte in einer ganz anderen Klasse als ich. Wieder biss ich mir auf der Unterlippe herum, als die Hose folgte. Augenblicklich wurde ich rot. Auch wenn ich mich zusammennahm und versuchte es zu bekämpfen. Er sah einfach zu perfekt aus um real zu sein, beschloss ich und biss mir die Unterlippe beinahe blutig, als er sich umdrehte und mir seine ansprechende Kehrseite präsentierte, als er seine Sachen auf eine Bank an der Wand lehnte und sich ein schmales Tuch um die Hüfte schlang. Sein Rücken war ebenso definiert wie seine Brust, er könnte mich sicher mit Leichtigkeit hochheben... oder mich zu Dingen zwingen die ich nicht wollte, oder mich mit Leichtigkeit töten. Ich verdrängte den Gedanken und genoss einfach den verdammt ansprechenden Anblick.

REYKDAL

Tatsächlich hatte ich den Preis von vier Gold als recht günstig für 'dieses' Badehaus erachtet. Aber das spielte jetzt keine Rolle. Eher, wie Severin da stand, beinahe verloren mitten im Raum und mir dabei zusah wie ich mich auszog. Ich grinste etwas vor mich hin und konnte nicht anders, als eine kleine Schau für ihn zu bieten. Zumindest soweit, dass es nicht albern wirkte, oder zu auffällig, ich ließ mir nur etwas Zeit um mich gut zu mustern, in der Hoffnung, dass ihm gefiel was er sah.  
„Möchtest du ewig so rumstehen und mir zusehen?“, hakte ich schließlich nach, nachdem ich fertig war und mir bereits eines der bereit gelegten Handtücher umgewickelt hatte und grinste ihn nun offen an. Severin wurde noch dunkler im Gesicht als eh schon und seine Unterlippe wurde noch heftiger malträtiert. Ich fand das sehr ansprechend und ich hätte nicht übel Lust für ihn an seiner Unterlippe herum zu knabbern. Ich löste meine Haare noch aus dem Zopf kratzte mich kurz über mein inzwischen sehr stoppeliges Kinn.  
„Ähm.. nein...“, nuschelte er und begann damit sich hastig auszuziehen. Etwas enttäuscht war ich schon, da ich mir doch deutlich mehr Zeit gelassen hatte, aber ich konnte dennoch genug sehen...  
Er war schlank, aber nicht dürr. Das wusste ich bereits. Jetzt so ohne Kleidung konnte ich eine durchaus leicht definierte Brust ausmachen, die nicht behaart war, aber generell schien er eher nicht der 'haarige' Typ. Aber eine ansprechende Spur aus dunklen Flaum in tiefere Regionen ließ sich gut erkennen auf der rundum blassen Haut. Dafür dass er aus einem Bauerndorf kam, hatte er erstaunlich wenig Bräune abbekommen. Einen verdammt heißen Arsch hatte er aber allerdings, als er sich die Hose auszog und mir seine Rückseite zudrehte. Ich musste breiter grinsen. Der Gedanke dahinter war leicht. Lieber ein blanker Hintern, als zuzulassen dass jemand die delikateren Stellen sah. Ich hatte damit kein Problem, aber es war beinahe schon niedlich, wie Severin sich schnell das Handtuch umwickelte bevor er sich wieder umdrehte und etwas beschämt grinste.  
Ich trat an ihn heran und blickte auf ihn hinunter.  
„Geht doch.“, ich griff um ihn herum und zog nun das Band, dass seine Haare zusammen hielt weg. Mit offenen Haaren sah er gleich noch viel ansprechender aus.  
„Warum guckst du denn so bestürzt drein?“, gut bestürzt war vielleicht nicht der richtige Ausdruck. Eher nachdenklich, zögerlich, beschämt.  
„Ist mir peinlich.“, entkam es ihm nur, während ich gebannt dabei zusah wie er auf seinen Lippen herumkaute, die schon beinahe wund waren. Auf jeden Fall anziehend gerötet.  
Ich lächelte leicht. „ Was denn? Dass du nackt bist? Sollte dir nicht peinlich sein, mir gefällts.“, versicherte ich ihm. Er starrte mehr oder minder an mir vorbei, soweit er das konnte, so dicht wie ich vor ihm stand. Bei meinen Worten jedoch blickte er mich an, etwas zögerlich, so als ob er fragen würde, ob ich das ernst meinte. Man musste sich nicht sonderlich gut persönlich kennen um das Aussehen eins anderen gut zu finden.  
Ich erwiderte den Blick und nickte ernster.  
„Natürlich, und deinen Blicken nach magst du, wie ich aussehe. Dann passt das doch oder nicht?“, fragte ich ihn und er schenkte mir ein Lächeln.  
Dann jedoch konnte ich nicht mehr widerstehen. Diesen roten Lippen, auf denen er bis eben herum gebissen hatte. Ich warf die Vorsicht über Bord, drängte ihn etwas nach hinten an die Wand und küsste ihn. Vielleicht etwas heftiger als ich beabsichtigt hatte, aber verdammt ich wollte wissen wie er sich anfühlte, wie er schmeckte. Ich presste meinen Unterleib gegen ihn, so konnte er mein Verlangen deutlich spüren.  
Zuerst versteifte sich Severin nur, überrumpelt, ließ dann aber locker und erwiderte den Kuss zögernd. Keuchte hinein und ich packte die Gelegenheit und schob meine Zunge in seinen heißen Mund. Ich wurde mit einem überraschten und gedämpften Stöhnen belohnt und mit einer etwas überrumpelten Zunge, die sich jedoch schnell animieren ließ. Jetzt spürte auch ich deutlich, dass er all das hier ziemlich geil fand. Dann jedoch löste ich mich von ihm, leckte mir grinsend über die Lippen. Ganz überspannen wollte ich den Bogen dann doch nicht.  
„Hm, eine kleine Kostprobe.“, nuschelte ich ihm zu, löste mich von ihm und ging dann in den Waschraum.


	5. Hitze

SEVERIN

Irritiert blickte ich ihm hinterher.  
Was zum Henker war das da eben gewesen? Auf jeden Fall war ziemlich eindeutig gewesen, was Reykdal ihm damit sagen wollte. Auch wenn ich es wohl nicht so sah, er fand mich attraktiv. Das war sehr eindeutig gewesen. Mir schoss die Röte ins Gesicht, als ich mir deutlich bewusst wurde, dass er mich geküsst hatte, dass ich ihm so nahe noch nie gewesen war und dass es mir gefallen hatte. Zugleich bedauerte ich es, dass er nicht mehr gemacht hatte und den Kontakt so abrupt abgebrochen hatte.  
Etwas zögerlich ging ich dann in den nächsten Raum, wo ich Reykdal an einem kleinen Becken Wasser sitzen sah. Er wusch sich gerade mit Seife und er war dabei splitterfasernackt. Das Handtuch lag zusammen geknüllt auf einer Ablage. Wieso hatte er es dann eigentlich überhaupt angelegt? Vermutlich um mir ein paar Unannehmlichkeiten zu ersparen?  
„Ich sollte mich wohl daran gewöhnen, deinen blanken Hintern zu sehen?“, meinte ich dann, bevor ich es mir besser überlegen konnte. „Solche Worte von dir?“, er kippte sich eine Schüssel Wasser über den Kopf, um die Seife abzuspülen und drehte sich dann halb zu mir um und grinste mir entgegen. Ich biss mir wieder auf die Unterlippe, anscheinend hatte er mich in der wenigen Zeit schon gut kennen gelernt. Wieso rutschte mir so etwas unbedachtes auch über die Lippen? Aber offenbar war es auch nicht das Falsche gewesen.  
Mein Blick huschte über die Erscheinung des Rothaarigen. Die langen Haare hingen ihm wirr über die Schultern und in seinem Bart hatten sich Wassertropfen gesammelt.  
Er sah schon verdammt heiß aus, besonders die angespannten Muskeln... das war ein ziemlich interessanter Start... eine neue Stadt, ein neuer Beruf... ein Schmied, den man direkt am zweiten Tag nackt in einem Badehaus bewundern konnte und der einem ständig den harten Schwanz entgegen drückte, sodass man gar nicht anders konnte als ihn gut zu finden?  
Irgendwie kam ich mir vor wie ein Jungspund, der zu viel überschüssige Energie hatte.  
„Manchmal, rede ich bevor ich denke.“, meinte ich nur auf seine Worte hin, als ich nach längerer Stille bemerkte, dass ich ihn wieder anstarrte, musterte und deutlich spürte, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der ständig mit einem harten Schwanz herumlief.  
„Das habe ich schon mitbekommen, finde ich aber gar nicht so schlecht. Und jetzt waschen. Ich habe keine Lust die Zeit nur hier zu verbringen, wenn ich schon Geld dafür bezahlt habe das gute Badebecken mit einem Privatbereich zu nutzen.“, er deutete auf den Platz neben sich und ich zögerte wieder einen Moment. Er wirkte richtig gut gelaunt. Bisher war der Tag auch wirklich schön gewesen. Ich zupfte mir das Handtuch von der Hüfte und setzte mich neben ihn. Auch wenn ich mich innerlich für den Anblick etwas schämte den ich bieten musste. Er sah mich ja nun auch das erste Mal ganz nackt und das auch gleich mit einer vorwitzig hervorspringenden Erregung.  
Vermutlich sah er mir an, was es mich durchaus an Überwindung kostete so neben ihm zu sitzen. Betont ungerührt begann ich mich ebenfalls zu waschen.

REYKDAL

Die Zeit die wir heute zusammen verbracht hatten war schon recht aufschlussreich gewesen, was ihn anging. Er war auf den ersten Blick der ruhige, schüchterne Geselle. Aber wenn man ihn etwas besser kannte, oder die richtigen Stellen traf konnte er auch ganz direkt und forsch sein. Und wenn man die richtigen Themen ansprach konnte er sich auch ganz normal unterhalten, ohne das man direkt merkte, dass er schüchtern war.  
Ich grinste ihn an, als ich dabei zusah, wie er sich betont beherrscht das Handtuch abnahm und es zur Seite legte. Was darunter zum Vorschein kam, war nun jetzt nicht so überraschend, aber doch ein willkommener Anblick.  
„Du bist auf deine Weise ein sehr ansprechender Anblick. Ich versteh nicht was du an dir nicht magst.“, meinte ich dann grinsend und spülte meine Haare mit noch einer Ladung Wasser richtig aus.  
„Das liegt daran, dass du nicht so aussiehst wie ich, sondern so.“, er deutete dabei auf mich und mein Blick wanderte an mir hinab. „Ich weiß wie ich aussehe. Und ich mag mein Aussehen. Und Deins mag ich auch. Gerade bist du etwas forscher und nicht so zurückhaltend, was genau hat das denn für Auslöser?“, hakte ich interessiert nach und blickte ihn offen an. Nicht gewillt, dass er sich in Ausreden flüchtete.  
Er blickte etwas nachdenklich drein, während er sich wusch und ich dabei gebannt verfolgte, was seine Hände machten und wohin das Stück Seife wanderte. Ernste Gespräche bei solch einer Situation... das forderte die Beherrschung. Aber ich meisterte die Situation bisher ganz gut.  
„Ich übe mich darin, nicht so schüchtern zu sein... schon seit Jahren. Aber es funktioniert nur manchmal besser. Meistens nicht so.“, entkam es ihm nach einer Weile und sein Blick glitt zu meinen Augen. Fester, nicht so ruckhaft wandernd wie so oft an diesem Tag schon.  
„Meistens weiß ich was ich will. Aber heute, gestern... so viel Neues und alles ist etwas fremd. Auch das mit dir. Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, dass jemand so offen... mit dieser Neigung umgeht. In Windtal war das nicht... gern gesehen.“, meinte er etwas hastig, aber ich verstand alles.  
„Nun, wir sind nicht in Windtal. Sicher hier gibt es auch Gegner der Sache. Aber generell ist es den meisten Leuten schlicht egal.“, meinte ich und das waren meine Erfahrungen bisher damit.  
„Manchmal hilft es schon sich weniger Gedanken zu machen. Genieß einfach den Moment.“, die Stimmung war durchaus etwas ins ernstere umgeschlagen und auch etwas abgekühlt. Aber das Lächeln von Severin war es definitiv wert.  
Ich beugte mich zu ihm und stahl ihm einen intensiven Kuss. Schob meine Zunge vor und griff in seinen Nacken, um ihn dichter an mich zu ziehen. Die Hitze musste wieder her, wie ich fand, jetzt wo das Ernste vorerst geklärt war.

SEVERIN

Reykdal überraschte mich nicht nur mit seinen Worten, sondern auch mit seiner Tat, die direkt darauf folgte. Und er war gut in beidem. Mit Ratschlägen und dem Kuss, der sofort die Hitze mein Rückgrat kribbelnd hinab sandte, die meinen Schwanz zucken ließ. Meine Augen schlossen sich und ich konnte mir ein Keuchen nicht verkneifen und gab dem Druck nach, ließ mich etwas gegen ihn sinken und erwiderte den Kuss nicht weniger intensiv. Dabei spürte ich wie seine Hand tiefer wanderte, meinen Rücken hinab und sich eine Gänsehaut über meinen gesamten Körper zog. Seine Hand fühlte sich groß, heiß und rau von der harten Arbeit an. Ich bog meinen Rücken leicht durch, das das Kribbeln stärker wurde und ich stöhnte in den Kuss. Seine Hand wanderte zielstrebig über meine Seite nach vorn, fuhr kitzelnd über meinen Bauch hinab über meinen Bauchnabel zu meinem Schwanz.  
Zitternd stöhnte ich auf, als ich seine Hand auf meiner heißen Erregung spürte. „Ahh, verflucht.“, entkam es mir und meine Hüfte zuckte ihm entgegen.  
Forsch umschloss er meine pulsierende Härte und drückte mit seiner Hand etwas zu, während er sie durch die glitschige Seife auf- und abgleiten ließ.  
Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Augen und blickte ihm entgegen, als er den Kuss damit auflöste, indem er an meiner Unterlippe herum knabberte und mich ansah. Vermutlich hatte er mich die ganze Zeit schon genau im Auge behalten.  
„Besser als es sich selbst zu machen?“, fragte er frech grinsend, mit rauer erregter Stimme.Ich nickte leicht, kaum fähig etwas zu sagen, stöhnte tief auf und biss mir dann auf die Zunge um weitere, lautere Geräusche zu unterbinden. Mein Blick wanderte an mir hinab, zu seiner Hand, ich sah dabei zu, wie er mit dem Daumen über die Eichel kreiste und weitere Blitze zuckten durch meinen Körper, es fühlte sich so verdammt gut an, immer wenn er die Vorhaut zurückzog und ich die kältere Luft spürte. Meine Hoden zogen sich zusammen als ich sah, dass er sich selbst auch anfasste und seinen großen Schwanz rieb, mit dem ich nicht wirklich mithalten konnte.  
„Ich.....hab das noch nie gemacht... mit einem Mann.....“, entkam es mir stockend und zögernd, aber ich war zu gleichen Teilen neugierig wie schüchtern, deswegen nahm ich meinen Mut zusammen und griff nach seinem heißen Schwanz, drückte seine Hand weg und legte meine darum. Verdammt war er groß und heiß, es fühlte sich fast so an, als ob ich mich verbrannt hätte.  
Er stöhnte mir heiser entgegen, als ich hin fester packte und nun meinerseits anfing ihn zu reizen. Was nicht so leicht war, da Reykdal bei mir nicht aufhörte. Das hielt ich nicht lange aus.  
Ich versuchte mich auf seinen Schwanz zu konzentrieren. Fühlte die Adern, die Härte und diese unerbittliche Hitze.  
„Verdammt gut.“, raunte er mir entgegen und ein Stöhnen folgte. Sodass ich mich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte. Zu viele Eindrücke auf einmal und meine Hüfte zuckte seinem festen Griff entgegen. Meine Eier zogen sich zusammen und und laut stöhnend spritzte ich ihm die heiße Flüssigkeit entgegen. Sie spritzte auch gegen meinen Bauch und ich spürte überdeutlich die Spannung die aus mir wich, wie mein Schwanz noch ein paar Mal zuckte und ich sackte ein klein wenig in mich zusammen. Meine Hand immer noch an seiner Männlichkeit.  
Etwas atemlos blickte ich ihn an, wich aber seinem Blick aus. Ich war wieder rot im Gesicht und bevor er etwas sagen konnte griff ich nun mit beiden Händen nach seinem noch immer steinharten Schwanz. Statt Worte entkam ihm nur ein tiefes Stöhnen.  
„Fester!“, forderte er mich auf und ich verstärkte meinen etwas zaghaften Griff etwas. Es beschämte mich etwas, wie schnell ich fertig war, während er noch so weit davon entfernt zu sein schien. Ich blickte ihn an, versuchte jede Regung zu erfassen. Er sah verdammt heiß aus. Seine Augen funkelten animalisch und sein Schwanz zuckte sehr heftig unter meinem Griff, während ich ihn bearbeitete. Mit der Handfläche rieb ich schließlich fest über seine Eichel, ich mochte das bei mir immer, mal sehen wie er reagierte.

REYKDAL

Severin gab sich durchaus Mühe, besonders wenn man bedachte, dass er es noch nie mit einem Mann getan hatte, sah man einmal von ihm selbst ab. Aber genau das war auch der Vorteil den 'Mann' da hatte. Man konnte das was man mochte auf andere anwenden.  
Gebannt sah ich ihm dabei zu wie er kam. Das war schon ein echt sehr anregender und besonders schöner Anblick, auch wenn ich an seiner Ausdauer wohl noch arbeiten musste. Umso besser war es als er sich wohl angestachelt fühlte und sich voll ins Zeug legte um mich ebenfalls zum Höhepunkt zu bringen. Ich biss mir auf die Zunge, griff nach seiner Hand die um meinen Schaft lag und drückte sie noch fester um meinen Schwanz, da er meiner ersten Aufforderung folgend, fester aber nicht fest genug zupackte.  
Ich war nicht aus Zucker.  
„Schon besser.“, entkam es mir knurrend und ich ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Seine Hände fühlten sich etwas kühler an, im Kontrast zu meinem heißen Schwanz, der unter der Behandlung pulsierend zuckte, fest in der Hand des Kleineren. Seine Handfläche fühlte sich schon ganz gut an. Aber sein Mund würde sich noch viel besser anfühlen. Heute nicht, rief ich mich zur Beherrschung auf... vielleicht doch heute, nur später?  
„Grrrhm. Los drück meine Eier.“, knurrte ich ihm beinahe befehlend entgegen und ich bekam einen prüfenden Blick aus grauen Augen, der mich amüsiert auflachen ließ.  
„Ich bin kein Mädchen!“, brummte ihm ihm entgegen und sein Ausdruck wurde etwas widerspenstig, meine Hüfte zuckte ihm heftig entgegen, als er daraufhin beinahe zu heftig meine Hoden knetete.  
Seine Faszination, die in seinem Gesicht zu lesen war, war schließlich das, was mein Fass zum überlaufen brachte. Genüsslich stöhnend sah ich dabei zu wie mein Saft in sein Gesicht spritze, sich tropfend auf ihn verteilte, währen ich noch immer in langen Schüben kam, er hörte auch nicht auf zu pumpen und zu kneten, ein Auge zusammen gekniffen.  
Meine Muskeln waren angespannt und ich seufzte leise auf, als die Spannung endlich abfiel.  
„Oh ja... das hast du echt gut gemacht.“, meinte ich grinsend nach einem Augenblick und lächelte ihn breit an.  
Severin wirkte einen Moment recht unglücklich, als er sich gewahr wurde, dass sein Gesicht und seine Brust eingesaut waren, von seinem und meinem Saft. Etwas unglücklich gezielt. Ich musste lachen.  
„Du siehst verdammt scharf aus.“, knurrte ich ihm entgegen, zog ihn in einen festen Kuss, mich nicht daran störend, dass ich mich selbst schmeckte.  
Er lief hochrot an, wischte sich nach dem Kuss übers Gesicht, sah mit flackerndem Blick zu der Sauerei auf seiner Hand, dann zu mir, die Röte in seinen Wangen deutlich zu sehen.  
Mir kams beinahe noch einmal, als er frech zu mir blickend den Saft von seinen Fingern leckte.  
„Du sagtest, das sei dein erstes Mal mit einem Mann?“, raunte ich ihm fragend entgegen.  
„Ja...“, meinte er mit rauer Stimme und leckte sich verführerisch über die geröteten Lippen. „Verdammt. Sieh nur was du angerichtet hast!“, empörte ich mich und schnippte mir selbst gegen meinen Schwanz, der schon wieder Anstalten machte hart zu werden.  
Severin schenkte mir ein zögerliches Lächeln.  
„Und jetzt waschen!“, gab er dann frech grinsend zurück und ich musste meine eigenen Worte aus seinem Mund hören. „Na warte...“, nuschelte ich nur vor mich hin, als wir beide damit beschäftigt waren die Spuren zu beseitigen, um uns dann endlich in das eigentliche Bad sinken zu lassen.


End file.
